Illuminating devices, such as LEDs, are used in electronics for signaling in replacement of traditional incandescent illuminating devices. An example application is a microcontroller-based system which manages several LEDs or LED strings of car backlighting. The cost of a microcontroller is directly dependent on the amount of hardware resources needed to regulate the system, especially the analogue resources like analog to digital conversion (ADC) resources, which can consume significant silicon area.